


You Do Not Get To Touch Him

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Things don’t magically get better, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Thor and Loki decide to stay on Earth after Odin’s death. Then everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	You Do Not Get To Touch Him

One Friday evening, Loki found himself walking to a bar. He was dressed in his black suit, hair combed back. It was more personal preference than trying to score points.

Odin, his adopted father, was dead. Old age had finally caught up with him, and he’d faded away.

Thor didn’t want to rule Asgard any more. They’d left the government to sort it out and bought a house in New York City. Loki was positively giddy, his brother still suspicious of him.

The bar was decked in red and brown. Sitting down at a booth, Loki scoured the menu. Being Odin had given him a refined pallet.

“What can I get for you, sir?” A blonde waitress strolled over, genuinely smiling. Loki tapped his fingers against the menu’s plastic cover.

“Some kebabs would be great. Nothing to drink.” She nodded, taking his order and walking away. Leaning back, he surveyed the bar. A few other tables were full, but the bar was mostly empty.

Two minutes later, the waitress returned. Setting down the meat kebabs, she then held up a beer.

“I beg your pardon…” Loki glanced at her.

“Tiffany.”

“Tiffany, right.” He gestured to the glass. “I didn’t order this.”

“The gentleman over there did.” Tiffany pointed to the bar. Its lone occupant was a bearded brunette. Loki nodded, confused. Apparently people bought each other drinks in Midgard?

“I see you got my drink.” He looked up. The man from the bar had approached, hands in his pockets. Loki nodded.

“Quite unusual, I must admit.”

“Couldn’t help it.” The stranger’s eyes twinkled as he held out a hand. “Adrian.”

“Loki.” He didn’t return the gesture. Smiling, Adrian motioned to the booth. 

“Mind if I join you?” Before Loki could respond, he was already sitting down. “How long have you been in town?”

“Not long.” The actual answer was a week, not that Adrian needed to know. Loki watched him carefully, smelling the alcohol on his breath. He didn’t like where things were going.

“You’re honestly very cute.” Adrian’s hand touched his leg under the table. Loki flinched, causing him to smile. “Relax.” His fingers traveled just the tiniest bit higher, not touching anything sensitive.

“What do you do for a living?” Loki asked, trying to make conversation. Adrian smiled.

“I’m a modeling photographer. Males, mostly. Could use someone like you.” His hand traveled just a bit higher, stopping right over Loki’s crotch. Adrian began to massage the area and he froze.

“What are you doing?”

“Just having a little fun.” He leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek. The raven-haired sorcerer flinched again, which only seemed to turn Adrian on.

“Please stop.” The words barely left his throat. Planting a long kiss to the side of his neck, Adrian shifted on the bench. His fingers undid the buttons on Loki’s pants. He slid across, forcing their groins to meet.

Loki did not move or make a sound. If it had been 2012, he would’ve killed the bastard and called it a day. But he was a different man now, and one who’d never been assaulted before.

Adrian bit with his teeth, grinding against him. A tiny laugh escaped his lips.

“You feel so good…” He tucked a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. “Wonder if you taste the same.” Adrian licked his lips, then shook his head. “Next time.”

Time became inmaterial. Loki remained still, letting the photographer have his way.

When it was finally over, Adrian pulled away with a shuddering breath. Zipping Loki back up, he planted a final kiss on his lips. The photographer left the bar, not even bothering to pay.

Tiffany glanced up from the cash register. She saw Loki’s expression and gasped.

“Are you okay?” she mouthed. He didn’t respond with words. Instead, Loki slammed down some money and rushed out.

There was a phone booth outside the bar. Stepping inside, he dialed with shaking fingers. He felt sick.

“Hello?”

“Brother, it’s me.” Loki’s voice cracked. “I…”

“What’s wrong, Loki? Had too much to drink?” Thor meant it as a joke, and his tone showed it.

“Someone hurt me.” Another voice crack and Loki broke. Bursting into tears, he sobbed, “There was a man and he…”

“Stop. I’m coming to get you.”

“Don’t!” An old woman on a nearby bench looked up. Inhaling to steady himself, Loki dropped his voice to a whisper. “Don’t come anywhere near me, brother.” Hanging up, he stumbled out in a daze.

Thor paced, unsure what to do. Loki was upset, and not in a fake way. Something was wrong, but he knew going near his brother would result in blood.

The door flew open, and there he was. There were no physical wounds that Thor could see, a small relief.

Loki tipped forward, nearly crashing into the floor. Thor caught him and lugged his brother over to the sofa. By the time the pillows settled and the door closed, he was already asleep.

Loki stirred to find Thor on the automon, watching him. There was a soft, concerned look on his face.

“My head is killing me…” He shook off the pain and blinked. “How long was I gone?”

“How much do you remember?” Loki’s brows furrowed at Thor’s question.

“What do you mean, I…” And then the memories came rushing back. His brain split open and he winced, clutching his head. Thor stood up but did not come closer. “The man, he...did things...things I didn’t want.” Loki squeaked in horror.

“What was his name?” Thor watched his brother settle into the cushions.

“Adrian…” Loki rubbed his temples. “I want so badly to forget.”

“I’m going out.” Thor picked up his umbrella, despite it being a sunny day. “I won’t be long.” He nodded, placing an arm over his eyes.

He would’ve ended everything the night before, but tearing through New York would draw unwanted attention. Now Thor had a name and a place. He remembered insisting for information. Insisting Loki told him what bar he was going to.

He saw Adrian immediately. The prick was sitting at the bar, drinking a whiskey shot. Inhaling through his nose, Thor walked over.

“You Adrian?” The photographer looked up, eyes lighting up at the sight of Thor.

“Who’s asking?” His voice was sultry.

“Thor.” Adrian smiled, leaning forward just the tiniest amount. His eyes fell on Thor’s lips.

“Sexy name. Unique.”

“You tell my brother the same thing?” Adrian’s expression briefly faltered.

“You have a brother? Can’t say I’ve met him.”

“Loki.”

“Oh, him!” Adrian chuckled nervously. “He’s your brother, huh?” His smile turned devilish again. “That could make for a fun evening.”

“No.” Thor’s expression became a glare. “You do not get to touch him. He’s not gay, and he’s not your plaything.”

“Says who?”

“Brother, what are you doing?” They both whipped around at the sound. Loki was standing in the doorway, terrified.

“Didn’t realize you were alert,” Thor said.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually defending this guy.” He pointed at Adrian, who hopefully smirked. Loki glared at Thor.

“I don’t need you to fight my battles. I’m a grown man, brother.”

“How sexy of you,” Adrian chuckled. He traced a finger up Loki’s shoulder but didn’t get very far. The sorcerer grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm until it nearly dislocated.

“If you touch me, or anyone else, ever again, I will rip you apart where you stand.” His eyes shimmered in fear and pain. Thor carefully placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Brother...we should go.” He nodded. They limped home, Adrian watching in bewilderment.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Loki ran the comb through his hair again. Thor shook his head.

“You’re my brother. I had to do something.”

“Yes, of course. The brother code.” Loki shot him a glance. “Not because you actually care about me.”

“Loki…” Thor stood up, causing his brother to flinch.

“Don’t!” Loki dropped the hairbrush in his panic; they both jumped when it hit the floor. He shook his head, tears in his eyes. “Save your breath, because nothing you say can help me!”

Thor sat in a chair, watching his brother sleep. Loki tossed and turned, muttering in his sleep. His hands were balled into fists.

Adrian was arrested (Tiffany called the police) and sentenced to 15 years. Loki smiled at the news, not that he’d admit it.

And then, he woke up that night screaming in a panic. Thor calmed his brother down, clutching his shoulders. He lay next to Loki, drifting off with concern about their future.


End file.
